yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Katana/WP
|image= |caption= Katana on display at Okayama Castle. |origin= Japan |type= Sword |is_bladed= yes |production_date= Muromachi period (1392–1573) to present |weight= |length= |part_length= approx. 60–73 cm (23.6–28.7 in) }} The is Japanese for backsword and often refers to the uchigatana after the Muromachi period, which is a type of , also commonly referred to as a "samurai sword", and generally defined as the standard size moderately curved (as opposed to the older "tachi" style featuring more curvature) Japanese sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches). The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single edged blade, circular or squared guard, and long grip to accommodate two hands. It has historically been associated with the samurai of feudal Japan, and has become renowned for its sharpness and cutting ability. Etymology In the strictest sense, the term katana in Japanese is applied to any kind of single-edged sword, of any origin, and does not necessarily refer to a Japanese sword. "Katana" was originally used as a general term for a single-edged sword having a "sori" or curvature of the blade. While the "sugata" or form can take many shapes, including double edged, the term is now used incorrectly to describe nihontō that are 2 shaku (606 mm / 24 in) and longer, also known as "dai" or "daito" among Western sword enthusiasts. This distinguishes them from the straight-bladed chokutō, which was brought from China by way of Korea The chokutō is speculated to have been the first "sugata" type the katana took on, being modeled after the imported swords. This emergence of the first nihontō took place the same time period as the beginning of Japanese feudalism and recognition of the daimyo or "great family" in the late ninth century. Pronounced kah-ta-nah, the kun'yomi (Japanese reading) of the kanji 刀, originally meaning dao (sword) or knife/saber in Chinese, the word has been adopted as a loanword by the Portuguese language. In Portuguese the designation (spelled catana) means "large knife". As Japanese does not have separate plural and singular forms, both "katanas" and "katana" are considered acceptable forms in English. Another term, Daikatana, is a pseudo-Japanese term meaning "large sword", formed by a mistaken reading of the kanji 大刀 (Japanese: daitō), derived from the Chinese dadao. The reading mistake comes from the different ways Japanese Kanji can be read, depending on their combination or not in a word. It has been used in some (English-language) fictional works to represent a kind of large katana; the video game Daikatana, for example used this pseudo-term as its title. The correct name of this type of weapon is tachi (太刀 – note the extra dot, and different reading of 刀), and is different from ōtachi and nodachi. The "Meitou" are a rare class of katana, meitou meaning "Celebrated Sword" or "Named Sword". They are prized swords passed through generations, won in battle, or given as a gift out of respect. Meitou are superior to ordinary katana in most aspects: cutting, endurance, etc. Meitou are more expensive, due to their quality; typically handmade by renowned sword-smiths, the Meitou gain their name through battle, long existence, and even royalty. History The katana originated in the Muromachi period (1392–1573) as a result of changing battle conditions requiring faster response times. The katana facilitated this by being worn thrust through a belt (obi)with the edge of the blade facing up, which allowed the samurai to draw and cut their enemy in a single motion. Previously, the curved sword of the samurai had been worn with the edge of the blade facing down, suspended from a belt. The length of the katana's blade varied considerably during the course of its history. In the late 14th and early 15th centuries, katana blades tended to be between 70 and 73 cm (27.6 and 28.7 inches) in length. During the early 16th century, average length was much closer to 60 cm (23.6 inches), but late in the 16th century, it was again approximately 73 cm (28.7 in). The katana was paired most often with the wakizashi or shōtō, a similarly made but shorter sword, both worn by the members of the warrior class. It could also be worn with the tantō, an even smaller similarly shaped knife. The katana and wakizashi when paired with each other were called the daishō and they represented the social power and personal honor of the samurai. Forging and construction The authentic Japanese sword is made from a specialized Japanese steel called "Tamahagane"鉄と生活研究会編　『鉄の本(Book of iron)』 　ISBN 978-4-526-06012-0 which consist of combinations of hard, high carbon steel and tough, low carbon steel.NOVA | Secrets of the Samurai Sword There are advantages and setbacks to both types of steel. High-carbon steel is harder and able to hold a sharper edge than low-carbon steel but it is more brittle and may break in combat. Having a small amount of carbon will allow the steel to be more malleable, making it able to absorb impacts without breaking but becoming blunt in the process. The makers of a katana take advantage of the best attributes of both kinds of steel. This is done by a number of methods, most commonly by making a U-shaped piece of high-carbon steel (the outer edge) and placing a billet of low-carbon steel (the core) inside the U, then heating and hammering them into a single piece. Some sword-makers use four different pieces (a core, an edge, and two side pieces), and some even use as many as five. The block of combined steel is heated and hammered over a period of several days, and then it is folded and hammered to squeeze the impurities out. Generally a katana is folded no more than sixteen times, then it is hammered into a basic sword shape. At this stage it is only slightly curved or may have no curve at all. The gentle curvature of a katana is attained by a process of quenching; the sword maker coats the blade with several layers of a wet clay slurry which is a special concoction unique to each sword maker, but generally it is composed of clay, water, and sometimes ash, grinding stone powder and/or rust. The edge of the blade is coated with a thinner layer than the sides and spine of the sword, then it is heated and then quenched in water (some sword makers use oil to quench the blade). The clay slurry provides heat insulation so that only the blade's edge will be hardened with quenching and it also causes the blade to curve due to reduced lattice strain along the spine. This process also creates the distinct swerving line down the center of the blade called the hamon which can only be seen after it is polished; each hamon is distinct and serves as a katana forger's signature. The hardening of steel involves altering the microstructure or crystalline structure of that material through quenching it from a heat above (bright red glow), ideally no higher than yellow hot. If cooled slowly, the material will break back down into iron and carbon and the molecular structure will return to its previous state. However, if cooled quickly, the steel's molecular structure is permanently altered. The reason for the formation of the curve in a properly hardened Japanese blade is that iron carbide, formed during heating and retained through quenching, has a lesser density than its root materials have separately. After the blade is forged it is then sent to be polished. The polishing takes between one and three weeks. The polisher uses finer and finer grains of polishing stones until the blade has a mirror finish in a process called glazing. This makes the blade extremely sharp and reduces drag making it easier to cut with. The blade curvature also adds to the cutting power. Usage The katana's unique design and in particular its sharpness require quite a few specialized precautions to handle it. Failure to observe these precautions can easily lead to damage to the weapon or severe injury. Combat Storage and maintenance If mishandled in its storage or maintenance, the katana may become irreparably damaged. The blade should be stored in its sheath, curve down and edge facing upward to maintain the edge. It is extremely important that the blade remain well-oiled, powdered and polished, as the natural moisture residue from the hands of the user will rapidly cause the blade to rust if not cleaned off. The traditional oil used is choji oil mineral oil and 1% clove oil for fragrance. Similarly, when stored for longer periods, it is important that the katana be inspected frequently and aired out if necessary in order to prevent rust or mold from forming (mold may feed off the salts in the oil used to polish the katana). Ownership and trade restrictions United Kingdom As of April 2008, the British government added swords with a curved blade of 50 cm (20 in) or over in length ("and for the purposes of this sub-paragraph, the length of the blade shall be the straight line distance from the top of the handle to the tip of the blade") to the Offensive Weapons Order.The Criminal Justice Act 1988 (Offensive Weapons)(Amendment) Order 2008 This ban was a response to reports that Samurai swords were used in more than 80 attacks and 4 killings over the 4 preceding years. Those who violate the ban would be jailed up to six months and charged a fine of £5,000. Martial arts practitioners, historical re-enactors and people currently possessing such swords may still own them. The sword can also be legal provided it was made in Japan before 1954, or was made using traditional sword making methods. It is also legal to buy if it can be classed as a 'martial artist's weapon'.www.opsi.gov.uk/si/si2008/draft/em/ukdsiem_9780110817774_en.pdf This ban currently applies in England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland. As of September 2009, the Republic of Ireland introduced similar new laws restricting the ownership of swords and other weapons. See also * Japanese swords * Tatara (furnace) Similar Japanese swords * Kodachi, often called by the pseudo-Japanese term chisakatana or kogatana and mistakenly labeled as a katana. * Ninjato, a sword shorter than the katana that has the same size grips but is straighter with a slight curve. The so-called "Ninja Sword". It is also shorter with the same length scabbard as the katana to fool samurai and be drawn quickly with surprise. * Tachi/Nodachi/Ōdachi, often called by the pseudo-Japanese term daikatana and mistakenly labeled as a katana. * Wakizashi, the short blade usually worn along with the katana in a daisho. References Further reading * * * * * * ar:كاتانا be-x-old:Катана bs:Katana bg:Катана ca:Katana cs:Katana da:Katana de:Katana et:Katana es:Katana eo:Japana Glavo fa:کتانا fr:Katana gl:Catana ko:가타나 hr:Katana id:Katana it:Katana he:קטאנה ka:კატანა la:Catana lt:Katana hu:Katana mr:सामुराई तलवार ms:Katana nl:Katana ja:日本刀 no:Katana pl:Katana pt:Katana ro:Katana ru:Катана simple:Katana sl:Katana sr:Катана fi:Katana sv:Katana th:คะตะนะ tr:Katana uk:Катана vi:Gươm Nhật zh:日本刀 Category:Japanese sword types Category:Weapons of Japan Category:Medieval weapons